Sarafan
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |timeline = • All timelines |foundation = • Between the vampire-Hylden war and Nosgoth's early history |dissolution = • Prior to the pre-Blood Omen era |status = • Inactive (as of the pre-Blood Omen era) |successors = • Moebius's mercenary army (second and third timelines) • The Sarafan order (fourth timeline) • The vampire hunters (second and third timelines) |leaders = • Malek the Paladin (Conflict Guardian) • Raziel (Grand Inquisitor) |members = • Dumah • Melchiah • Rahab • Turel • Zephon |forces = Sarafan warrior pikemen Sarafan warrior sorceresses Sarafan warrior swordsmen Sarafan archers (Defiance) Sarafan crusaders Sarafan inquisitors Sarafan templars Sarafan zealots |headquarters = • The Sarafan Stronghold |aliases = • The Sarafan • The Order of the Sarafan • The Angels of Light • The Sarafan priesthood • The Sarafan order |territories = • The Sarafan Stronghold • Uschtenheim • The Pillars of Nosgoth • The Swamp |allies = • The Circle of Nine |enemies = • The vampires |appearances = • • • |mentioned = }} The Sarafan Brotherhood, also known as the Sarafan Priesthood, the Sarafan Order, the Sarafan Warrior-Priests, the''' Angels of Light', or more frequently simply '''the Sarafan', were a legendary Vampire hunting faction operating in Nosgoth's early history. The Sarafan Brotherhood were the first known vampire purges in Nosgoth's history and the original order to bear the name "Sarafan" (inspiring the name of the later Sarafan Order). The Vampire hunting crusades of the Sarafan Brotherhood were led by Warrior Inquisitor Malek. History 'Early history' The Sarafan brotherhood was formed at an undetermined point in Nosgoth's early history, triggered by a rise in the number of vampires. This threat to human populations caught the attention of the Circle of Nine, who established the vampire-hunting "Order of the Sarafan" and sponsored their fanatical crusades eliminate the vampire menace. The Sarafan were led by 'protector of the circle' and Conflict Guardian Malek the Paladin and over many years (perhaps even centuries) Malek proved to be a capable leader and guardian; leading the brotherhood to many victories, decimating entire vampire bloodlines and causing suffering to many vampires, including Vorador. The order would enter something of a 'golden age' as Raziel and his comrades (Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah) joined the Sarafan and in the following years, they were promoted to the ranks of elite Sarafan warrior inquisitors with Raziel as their leader, apparently second only to Malek himself. At the height of the Sarafan crusades, the activities of the inquisitor group would go on to become legendary. Following a blue 'demon'(actually a future wraith Raziel), they were able to infiltrate the lair of infamous Ancient Vampire (and father of the later Vampire race) Janos Audron, armed with Moebius's vampire disabling staff. After a confrontation with Janos, the Sarafan warriors used the staff to subdue the ancient vampire as (human) Raziel murdered Janos by gouging out his heart. Recovering the heart and the ancient Reaver blade, the triumphant Sarafan returned to their stronghold, where they christened the heart as "The Heart of Darkness", believing it had the power to restore vampire 'unlife'. In the aftermath of their greatest victory, the Sarafan would suffer their greatest defeat, as the murder of Janos provoked the ire of two of Nosgoth's most powerful inhabitants; The Wraith Raziel and the Vampire Vorador, both mentored to some degree by Janos himself. As the Sarafan retreated to the stronghold, they were already being pursued by Wraith Raziel, who used his Wraith Blade enhancements to enter the Stronghold. Shortly after, Raziel found the Reaver laid across his path in one of the stronghold's chambers. As he hesitantly investigated the blade, he was confronted by Malek and Time Guardian Moebius, and with Moebius's Staff disabling Raziel's wraith blade Raziel was forced to use the Reaver as his only choice of weapon. Meanwhile in a different part of the Stronghold, Vorador had begun his own revenge attack, targeting the circle for their sponsorship of the crusades. As they cried for the aid of Malek, six members of the Circle of Nine were slaughtered by Vorador. But with Moebius keeping Malek occupied until the Wraith Raziel picked up the Reaver, Malek was delayed and arrived too late to save the guardians. As the paladin arrived he was ambushed by Vorador and defeated in combat, but the old vampire left Malek alive to suffer for his failure to protect the circle. At the same time, Raziel had been diverted a different path through the stronghold and was now bound to the Reaver, making him invincible. As he progressed through the stronghold he was channeled into combat against the most formidable Sarafan warriors, the Sarafan warrior inquisitors. Relishing as he faced those who had served him as his brothers in both his human and vampire lives Raziel: "My former brethren Dumah and Rahab confronted me next – this all seemed so elegantly choreographed. Exhilarated by the Reaver, I was drunk with revelations... I could finally appreciate the delicious irony of Kain’s blasphemous, private joke – and I reveled as I colluded with him across the centuries. For it was ''I who put these bastards in their tomb – thus providing the corpses for Kain to raise as his vampire sons a millennium from now."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript., Raziel killed each of the Sarafan inquisitors in turn, before being confronted with the human inquisitor Raziel, one of the most formidable warriors in the order. After a long and vicious duel, the Wraith Raziel killed his former human self, thus making circle of his life complete; but he was unable to recover the Heart of Darkness, which remained hidden. The attacks on the stronghold, at very heart of Sarafan power, proved costly for the order. With the deaths of the Warrior inquisitors Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab, Dumah, Turel and Raziel, the Sarafan were deprived of several influential members of their leadership (with many of this group buried as martyred saints in the Tomb of the Sarafan) and along with this the deaths of the majority of the circle the 'sponsorship' that maintained the Sarafan may have been cut. Perhaps most costly for the order though, was the fate of Malek himself, who was punished for his failure to protect the circle by surviving Death Guardian Mortanius, with his soul imprisoned in a suit of armor, depriving him of the "pleasures of the flesh", leaving him disgraced and humiliated. Arguably, the Sarafan would never fully recover from the attacks on the stronghold and the event began a decline which presumably eventually led to the downfall of the order. 'Later history' Some time after Vorador's attack Kain returned to the Sarafan Stronghold, seeking the whereabouts of (Wraith) Raziel from Moebius Kain: "'Deep within these walls, my prey awaited: Moebius the Time Streamer, deceiver and eternal gamester, using living beings as his pawns." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Kain: "It was time for Moebius to answer a few questions. I hoped, for his sake, to find him in a forthcoming mood." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript.. At this time the order had progressed much beyond that seen previously, with Moebius apparently taking over the leadership from the disgraced Malek. The armor and organisation of the order had changed much in the interim and differing rankings were seen, with the warriors themselves arguably less proficient in combat than their predecessors . The Sarafan held many artifacts of Vampiric origins, like fragments of the Balance Kain: "This emblem was unmistakably of Vampire origin, and designed to enhance the Reaver's power. But this coincidence seemed too convenient; Moebius clearly meant for me to find it." // ~As he claims the emblem, he hears doors open and armored footsteps rapidly approaching. A number of Sarafan clamor into the chapel to surround him, shouting threats and orders.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript.and Flame fragments ~Kain acquires another Reaver-enhancing artifact.~ // Kain: "Curious. This artifact, joined with the relic I discovered earlier, appeared to be but one fragment of a larger emblem. This shard was endowed with elemental Fire, enhancing both the Reaver and my telekinetic powers." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript.of the Balance Emblem, left in convenient places so Kain could find them Kain: "This emblem was unmistakably of Vampire origin, and designed to enhance the Reaver's power. But this coincidence seemed too convenient; Moebius clearly meant for me to find it." // ~As he claims the emblem, he hears doors open and armored footsteps rapidly approaching. A number of Sarafan clamor into the chapel to surround him, shouting threats and orders.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript.. The Sarafan had also learnt to enchant doors with Blessed barriers which only the Reaver upgraded with the Balance fragment could destroy, allowing Kain to pass through. As Kain confronted Moebius and journeyed to the Vampire Citadel he would face many Sarafan as his main enemies Sarafan: Strategy: "The main strategy when fighting a group of Sarafan is setting your priority. Take out the spell casters first to remove their ability to enhance their allies. Then focus on the Archers in the back. Although they are weak compared to their brethren their volley of arrows can be a harsh distraction. After they are eliminated go for the Zealots who have a nasty habit of charging in on you. Although the Templars are more powerful they are more skilled warriors that can block and are often best left to be dealt with once you have removed a lot of the other threats. These enemies often attack in large groups and when they do be sure to use your Reaver spells."//''Fatalized:'' Kain//''Thrown:'' Lift, Acquire, Force, Last Combo//''TK Throw:'' Yes//''TK Slow:'' No//''Possessable:'' Yes//''Burnable:'' Yes//''Encountered by:'' Kain//''Plane:'' Material"'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 95. (2003). The Sarafan at this time were still the "ruling class in Nosgoth", but the order appeared to have begun to decline, with the warriors "overconfident and self assured" and fanatical in their beliefs that bloodshed was "inherently good and just". This this led to "corruption, opulence and the slow degradation of their personal and public morals" and the Sarafan hoarding riches while the ordinary peasants of Nosgoth suffered under their brutal regime Sarafan: "The Sarafan are the current ruling class in Nosgoth. Their organization is very much similar in form and design to the Templars or the Knights of Malta. Subsequently like Paladins or other forms of warrior priests, the Sarafan gain and hone their strength in battle with strong stead-fast beliefs, faith and religious fervor. Far from benevolent, they have grown overconfident and self-assured that the cause they so willingly shed blood for is inherently good and just. This singular fact has led to corruption, opulence and the slow degradation of their personal and public morals. The Sarafan hoard riches inside their “religious” strongholds and flaunt their wealth by adorning their armor and weapons with jewels and gold. While just outside their golden walls, the workers and peasants are left to struggle against poverty that is so strongly furthered by the Sarafan’s heavy handed and brutally enforced taxation. Possibly the only benefit Nosgoth actually receives from this militant order of corrupt knights stems from their virulent and commonly practiced designs for the eradication of the Vampires." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 95. (2003); perhaps hinting that, with the loss of popular support, the end of the order was near. 'Legacy' Initially the crusades of the Sarafan had most direct effect on the Vampires of Nosgoth, with them causing a great deal of suffering and wiping out entire tribes of vampires. The extent of the interaction between the Sarafan warriors and the declining Ancient vampire race is unknown, though they were at least responsible for the elimination of the last of that race, Janos Audron, and arguably came close to bringing the turned vampires to extinction as well. As a consequence of the Sarafan witch-hunts many vampires, including Vorador, retreated from the everyday world and the "affairs of men", hiding in various extreme outposts and viewing them as dangerous "cattle" Vorador: "Meddling with the affairs of man can do us no good. Sarafan witchhunts are much too tedious to concern ourselves with. Am I understood Kain?" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript.. The Sarafan brotherhood would go on to become legendary in Nosgoth's Human history and a defining chapter in the early years of Nosgoth's recorded history, with tales and depictions of their exploits commonplace even centuries after the end of the order and the order held as inspiration for at least two later vampire hunting orders. In the Pre-Blood Omen era of the Second timeline, Moebius's mercenary army occupied the Sarafan Stronghold and they lionized the Sarafan crusades, depicting the martyred Sarafan warrior inquisitors, their murder of Janos and the martyred Guardians killed in Vorador's Slaughter of the Circle (though this lionization had arguably begun whilst the Sarafan crusades were still active with the construction of a statue of Malek in the Sarafan Stronghold) The history of the Sarafan continued to be well-known through the Blood Omen era (even in the First timeline, without the presence of Moebius's army), with at least two chronicles detailing the history of the order and stained glass depiction of Vorador and Malek's present in Avernus Cathedral. The survivors of the Sarafan era (most notably Moebius Oracle: "Malek - defender of the Nine and last of the Sarafan sorcerer-priests. His vanity led to the slaughter of the Circle at the hands of the vampire Vorador. For his failing, his spirit was fused to a hellish set of magical armor. He has allowed no member of the Circle to fall since." // Kain: "What of this Vorador?" // Oracle: "Follow the glow of the Ignis Fatuus to the Termogent Forest." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript.and Vorador Kain: "Gift? ''Pah! Vorador thought my curse a blessing. That we were gods and that mortals offered their blood as sacrifice so that we could enjoy our supernatural powers. And somewhere deep inside my new self I knew he was right. That mortal dreams were prayers. Prayers to us - begging for our power. I pondered this as the decadent old fool prattled on about his past; a boorish account of how he defeated Malek of the Sarafan and took his vengeance upon the Circle of Nine for supporting the Sarafan’s holy war to exterminate us..."'' // Vorador: "After slaughtering six of the sheep I defeated their pathetic little shepherd - Malek. Since then our kind has not bothered with the cattle, except to feed. And I suggest you do the same. Meddling with the affairs of man can do us no good. Sarafan witchhunts are much too tedious to concern ourselves with. Am I understood Kain?" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript.) frequently made reference to the events of the Sarafan crusades, often at the expense of the last surviving warrior priest and defender of the circle Malek. When faced in his bastion, Malek would summon (apparently Sarafan) "warriors from ages past" to combat Kain, though Malek himself would not ultimately meet his end until he was again met in combat by Vorador whilst defending the circle Anarcrothe: "Don’t be ridiculous! Malek! To our aid!" // Kain: "Damn you, Alchemist! I had not come this far only to have my quarry escape!" // Malek: "Vengeance! Vengeance for my eternity of suffering!" // Vorador: "Whelp! As if you knew what eternity was! Grovel before your true master." // Malek: "Never! I'll hack you from crotch to gizzard and feed what’s left of you to your brides..." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "As Vorador clashed against Malek, I gave pursuit to the fleeing wizards DeJoule and Bane... I danced their dance. When the time came, they would dance upon my sword!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "I found Malek’s helmet amongst the scattered remnants of his armor, whole and intact. Vorador had finally laid his old adversary to rest." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript.. Even peasants of the era were aware of the actions of the Sarafan. In the Post-Blood Omen era, The tales of the Sarafan brotherhood would become inspiration for the Hylden leader, posing as a regular human, in reviving the name of the Sarafan and create a new order, intent on once again destroying the vampire race (though this order would once apparently be destroyed by Kain) Janos Audron: "They were, Kain. But several centuries ago, one of the Hylden was able to return to our world. He then used his magic to draw other Hylden through, but had not yet the power to begin a full invasion. He required an army, here, and humans to drain of energy. He learned of a legendary order whose purpose was to purge the world of vampires long ago. He revived this order, and the Sarafan were born again." // Kain: "The Sarafan Lord. It was he that broke through. But how?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . Knowledge of the Sarafan crusades continued into the Soul Reaver era, viewed rather differently by the Vampires of Kain's empire as merciless indiscriminate murderers and Raziel would recount this version of their history (calling the era of their crusades, "the time of Vorador") Raziel: "In the time of Vorador, centuries before Kain was made, the Sarafan warrior priests waged a merciless war against the vampire tribes of Nosgoth." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Transcript. as he entered the long-buried Tomb of the Sarafan and uncovered his own history as a martyred Sarafan warrior inquisitor Elder God: "Yes, Raziel - you were Sarafan... born of the same force that all but destroyed your race. Before the dawn of the Empire, you were chosen. Kain - Nosgoth’s solitary, self-declared monarch - plundered this tomb and raised you from these crypts. Breathing his vampiric gift into your defiled corpses, he resurrected you as his favored sons." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Transcript.; a fact which would serve to motivate his initial quest against Kain Raziel: "I found the Tomb of Sarafan, Kain. How could you profane a priest by turning him into a vampire?" // ~Furious, Raziel launches himself at Kain - who easily stops Raziel in mid-air with one hand, and holds him by the throat, at arm's length.~ // Kain: "How could I not? One must keep his friends close, Raziel - and his enemies even closer." // ~Kain effortlessly hurls Raziel to the lower floor of the chamber, and then drops down himself, approaching Raziel's sprawled figure.~ // Kain: "Who better to serve me than those whose passion transcends all notions of good and evil?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Raziel: "The Sarafan were saviors, defending Nosgoth from the corruption that we represent. My eyes are opened, Kain - I find no nobility in the unlife you rudely forced on my unwilling corpse!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Kain: "You may have uncovered your past, but you know nothing of it. You think the Sarafan were noble, altruistic?" // ~Kain breaks Raziel's grip and propels him away with a blast of telekinetic energy. Raziel flies backward and slams into a buttress with bone-shattering force. Kain laughs and moves toward the final dial.~ // Kain: "Don't be simple. Their agenda was the same as ours." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.. Role Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain The Sarafan were first introduced in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain as part of the background story to the game. Blood Omen established Vorador's attack on the circle and Malek's subsequent punishment in Nosgoth's early history as crucial to the motivations of both characters and this event was frequently referenced; depicted twice in cutscenes, mentioned by both Vorador and the Oracle, and even depicted lionized in stained glass in Avernus Cathedral. Kain would also recall another event of this era, mentioning the story of legendary Vampire Janos Audron and his murder (later explicitly revealed to be the hands of the Sarafan), recounting the story when he recovered his first Heart of Darkness artifact in his mausoleum and again as he approached Uschtenheim. Kain could also discover accounts on the formation of the Sarafan in two 'ancient chronicles' in Moebius' museum and Vorador's Mansion. Several human villagers, notably in Uschtenheim and Vasserbünde, would also recount legends of vampires killed by the Sarafan (presumably referencing Janos in the case of the former) while under control of Disguise or Beguile. Though the crusades of the Sarafan were long over by the Blood Omen era and with Malek explicitly the last of the Sarafan, Kain was able to encounter Sarafan warriors of some form in combat; with the generators in Malek's Bastion fusing long-dead warriors to suits of armor to create Malek's warriors. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver The Sarafan crusades were once again part of the background story to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver as Raziel found the long-sealed Tomb of the Sarafan, uncovered by Nosgoth's cataclysms in the Soul Reaver era. At first, Raziel regarded the Sarafan coldlly, recalling legends of the Sarafan decimating the vampires and seeing them as "murderers enshrined". Inside the tomb however, he was shocked to find the "defiled" tombs of martyred Sarafan warrior inquisitors, bearing the names of himself and his brothers. Realizing that he and his brothers had been Sarafan warriors in life, Raziel was horrified by Kain's blasphemy, and this would continue to motivate him through the rest of Soul Reaver; he would reveal their common heritage to an unconcerned Rahab and at the final confrontation at the Chronoplast, Kain and Raziel openly debated the morality of the Sarafan crusades and Raziel's new-found reverence in them before Kain retreated into the past. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 The Sarafan featured in a much greater role in Soul Reaver 2, as Raziel journeyed into Nosgoth's past. Initially Raziel arrived in the Sarafan Stronghold in the Pre-Blood Omen era, where Moebius's mercenary army inhabited the structure and was met by Moebius, who revealed their former association in the Sarafan priesthood when Raziel was human, and encouraged him to "re-embrace the essence of his humanity". As he investigated the stronghold Raziel would find "evidence of his former nobility", including murals depicting Vorador's slaughter of the circle, the murder of Janos Audron and the fallen Sarafan warrior inquisitors themselves, and with these depictions Raziel was further motivated against Kain. As Raziel explored Nosgoth and uncovered some of its ancient history however, he began to question his assumptions about the Sarafan. Meeting Vorador at the exit of the Dark Forge he would learn more about the Sarafan; hearing how "centuries of persecution" had caused Vorador to withdraw into hiding, and how Janos and the Reaver blade (stolen by the Sarafan after Janos's murder) were both crucial to Raziel's own prophetic destiny. Raziel would return to the Sarafan Stronghold, attempting to use its Time-streaming chambers to return to the Nosgoth's early history, but he would instead be misdirected by Moebius. By the time Raziel managed to reach the appropriate era, his opinions on the Sarafan crusades had changed and having seen the "human face of the vampires" he found their fanatical crusades "chilling", betraying "the cold-blooded righteousness of the true believer" and viewed the Sarafan themselves as "monstrous". The formidable Sarafan Warriors would provide the main enemies for the final time period of Soul Reaver 2, and they were appropriately among the most-powerful human enemy classes. In the final climactic scenes of Soul Reaver 2, Raziel was able to revisit the important events of Sarafan history and discover the truth behind the artistic depictions he had seen before, finding that it was the Sarafan inquisitors that had attacked Janos' Retreat, murdered Janos, and stolen the Heart of Darkness and the Reaver; with the human Raziel leading the group and personally responsible for the act. This revelation caused Raziel to reject his former humanity and pursue the retreating inquisitors to their stronghold, attempting to recover the Reaver and the Heart of Darkness, with his attack unwittingly coinciding with Vorador's legendary assault. After recovering the Reaver (and delaying Inquisitor Malek) Raziel was confronted by the remaining Sarafan Inquisitors (including his former human self). With Raziel made invincible by the Reaver, he was easily able to dispatch them and took particular pleasure as he discovered that he was their murderer and finally understood "Kain’s blasphemous, private joke" and his own role in the downfall of the order. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Blood Omen 2 featured a similar vampire hunting order, also known as "The Sarafan" in the Post-Blood Omen era, however it was apparent that this was not the same faction as featured previously and it was later confirmed that the new order was a creation of the Sarafan Lord, who had been inspired by the legendary crusades of the original Sarafan priesthood and had used the name to unite the humans against the vampires. Legacy of Kain: Defiance The 'original' Sarafan returned to a prominent role in Legacy of Kain: Defiance as Kain returned to Nosgoth's early history attempting to track down Raziel. With Kain initially infiltrating the Sarafan Stronghold some years after the events at the conclusion of Soul Reaver 2, various Sarafan troops were once again faced in combat as enemies. Defiance revealed that the Sarafan crusades had continued for some years after the Slaughter of the Circle, under the leadership of Moebius (presumably due to the disgrace of Malek and loss of the Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors). Within the stronghold Kain confronted Moebius and was able to recover two fragments of the Balance Emblem, but in contrast to Raziel Kain clearly viewed the stronghold and its contents with some distaste. The Sarafan troops and organisation of this time had clearly evolved and changed in the years since Vorador's attack, but as Kain's first enemies the Sarafan troops were arguably weaker in combat than previous Sarafan enemies, and it was mentioned in guides that by this time the order had become overrun with "corruption, opulence and the slow degradation of their personal and public morals", perhaps hinting at the inevitable downfall and end of the order and its crusades. Notes *Real-world inspirations for the Sarafan brotherhood include the Roman Military, Crusades, Knights Templar, Spanish Inquisition and the Knights of Malta; the visual upgrade from Roman- to Crusader-style uniform was used to suggest the passage of time after Soul Reaver 2"Sarafan Crusader Notes" on Daniel Cabuco's online portfolio. *The Sarafan warrior inquisitor groups seems to be treated with particular reverence and respect, perhaps suggesting they were highly influential in the leadership of the order. The equal status of the inquisitors as martyred saints in the Tomb of the Sarafan and the seven thrones in the Sarafan Stronghold's upper tower may imply that the Sarafan was run at least in part as a council of the warrior inquisitors. Though not ultimately clear, it is likely that the members of the circle (explicitly sponsors of the crusades) may also have had significant input in the leadership of the order. *Though Janos's murder was mentioned in Blood Omen, it was not explicitly confirmed to have been at the hands of the Sarafan until Soul Reaver 2. In Blood Omen, Janos's murder is mentioned, but the culprits are not identified and only NPC conversations (which don't explicitly mention Janos) hint that the vampire in Uschtenheim was killed by the Sarafan. Soul Reaver 2 would provide further details of the era, confirming the Sarafan as responsible for Janos's death and this event as directly provoking Vorador's subsequent Slaughter of the Circle. *Conversations with NPC's in Blood Omen may imply that Nupraptor's Retreat (or at least a property in Vasserbünde) was formerly home to a vampire killed by the Sarafan in Nosgoth's early history. Identical dialogue is later used by a villager in Uschtenheim (presumably in reference to Janos Audron) and it is unclear if this was an intended minor plot point or simply inappropriately placed in-game dialogue. Membership and Forces Leadership The Sarafan were led for much of their history by warrior inquisitor Malek, with the other members of the warrior inquisitor group, seeming to from a 'council' of sorts, with Raziel apparently Malek's right-hand man. Defiance indicated that after the fall of the inquisitors and the disgrace of Malek, the crusades contiuned under Moebius's leadership. SR2-DC-CorneredintheStronghold-040.png|Sarafan Warrior Inquisitor and Leader Malek in SR2 SR2-DC-CorneredintheStronghold-032.png|Sarafan sponsor and later Leader Moebius in SR2 SR2-DC-Renunciation-016.png|Sarafan Warrior Inquisitor Raziel in SR2 SR2-DC-Vengeance-034-Turel.png|Sarafan Warrior Inquisitor Turel in SR2 SR2-DC-Vengeance-022-Rahab-Dumah.png|Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors Dumah (left) and Rahab (right) in SR2 SR2-DC-Vengeance-006-Melchiah-Zephon.png|Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors Melchiah (left) and Zephon (right) in SR2 Troops The troops of the Sarafan varied depending upon the time period. In their earlier history, the Sarafan utilised a mixture of Pikemen, Swordsmen and fireball-throwing Sorceresses to cover all ranges. The later Sarafan troops had a variety of different roles including Crusaders Sarafan Crusader: Description: "The lowest-ranking Sarafan warriors fight with a two-handed polearm. They are rank-and-file warriors who serve faithfully and aspire to one day rise to the rank of Templar or Inquisitor." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 95. (2003), Templars Sarafan Templar: Description: " Templars are accomplished soldiers who wield a powerful two-handed claymore. The weapon gives them the ability to strike powerfully from a distance and defend against an incoming attack.//'Special Attacks:' None" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 95. (2003), Zealots Sarafan Zealot: Description: " The Sarafan Zealots are highly skilled, ambidextrous warriors who fight with a weapon in each hand. They can drive themselves into a righteous fury in battle, and are nearly unstoppable in this state.//'Special Attacks:' None" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 95. (2003), ranged-attacking Archers Sarafan Archer: Description: "The Sarafan Archer fight from the rear ranks of a group of Sarafan warriors. They use burning arrows, causing great pain to Kain from a distance.//'Special Attacks:' Long-range arrow attacks." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 95. (2003) and spell-casting Inquisitors Sarafan Inquisitor: Description: "The Sarafan Inquisitors support their brethren in battle with a variety of spells, including://•''Heal: The caster can heal serious wounds on a single ally at will.//•''Amplify Damage:'' This powers up the attacks of all allies affected by the spell, and shows up as a red lightning bolt on their weapons.//•''Berserk Shield:'' An ally protected by the Berserk Shield will attack furiously and feel no pain when hit, although he continues to take damage.// The Inquisitors are also able to call forth a mortar-like burst of holy projectiles to attack opponents at a distance. In addition, they have the ability to initiate a radial blast attack to throw back opponents who venture too close to them in combat."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 95. (2003) (distinct from the earlier 'warrior' inquisitors) effectively also serving to cover all ranges. SR2-SarafanWarrior-Pikemen2.png|A Sarafan warrior pikeman in SR2 SR2-SarafanWarrior-Swordsmen3.png|A Sarafan warrior swordsman in SR2 SR2-SarafanWarrior-Sorceress2.png|A Sarafan warrior sorceress in SR2 Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-20-SarafanCrusader.png|A Sarafan Crusader in Defiance Sarafan_Zealot_%282%29.jpg|A Sarafan Zealot in Defiance Sarafan_Templar2.jpg|A Sarafan Templar in Defiance Def-SStronghold-SArcher.jpg|A Sarafan Archer in Defiance Def-SarafanInquisitor.jpg|A Sarafan Inquisitor in Defiance Gallery Sarafan Priest (Defiance).jpg|Sarafan Priest (Defiance) Sarafan Warrior (Soul Reaver 2).JPG|Sarafan Warrior (SR2) Sarafans (Defiance).jpg|Various Sarafan (Defiance) Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen.jpg|A Sarafan Zealot Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen (2).jpg|Sarafan Zealot Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen (3).jpg|Sarafan Zealot s.jpg Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 * Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic * Legacy of Kain: Defiance See also * Sarafan References }} Category:Factions Category:Stubs Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance